


A ghosts memory

by PlanetUnkown



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i hate smp dream, mamapuffy, screw canon, this wont be like canon, you can rip mama puffy away from my dead corpse because i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetUnkown/pseuds/PlanetUnkown
Summary: Tommy s now a ghost after being beaten to death by dream. Lets just say Tommy isn't happy
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A ghosts memory

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know this isn't how I think of the characters this is just how I think ghost Tommy might act if there is a ghost who comes back
> 
> I put the violence tag because I will mention how he died and as we know he was beat
> 
> (I just thought of if Drista asked Dream if she could play with Tommy again and Dream having to explain his character beat him to death :-:)

Waking up felt weird to say the least especially when all you can feel is cold air swirling all around you not a pleasant feeling or the fact that he woke up in a cell.

"Hello" Tommy recognised that voice anywhere

"Your the last person I wanted to see" Tommy had turned around and of course it was the one and only Dream. They were face to face. He decided to see if his body was still there but it wasn't it was all just obsidian.

"Getting straight to it are we, what do you remember" Tommy simply ignored him making conversation with the man who beat him to death was not in his plans to do today. He decided going through the lava was a good idea. Dream had called him back but still just ignored him. Thanks to being dead he just went through the lava seeing Sam.

The Sam who just left him there when he was begging to let him out . He saw what happened that day and done nothing. Nothing at all for an entire week that he was stuck. To think he ever trusted him almost makes him want to laugh.

"T-Tommy" There it goes Sam is trying to get pity by acting like he was the victim or that he ever cared about him like hell would he feel bad for him or in that matter forgive him. Once again he ignores him fazing through any walls desperate to get out of this dumb prison. That he got trapped in.

Tommy's out he's finally out. He was stuck there for an entire week. Where should he go now. Home, home seems like a nice place to be.

Floating over to his own house definitely not something he imagined he would be doing any time soon at least his house was close so he didn't have to travel very far. lying in his bed seems nice could you even sleep as a ghost. He'll figure that out soon.

He was so close to opening the door but of course of freaking course someone had to be in there 3 to be clear ant, bad and punz they were partying. Partying about his death and about the stupid egg. He sure as hell would not be there for his own death party. That's when Tommy realised something he was truly alone no one cared for him. They either hated his guts or forgot he truly existed. 

Not even Tubbo cared he was able to exile him at the smallest problem and then never came to make sure he was fine. So what if they fought Dream together. Did Tubbo come and talk to him just like a catch up or even just hang out like friends do. No when he did come it was only about Snowchester he must have been joking Tommy made himself clear he did not want more conflict and Snowchester sounds like a problem in the making. 

"Tommy is that you" Tommy was caught off guard. It was a women's voice not like Niki's it sounded out of breath like she was shocked. He didn't recognise it. Tommy turned round there was a women she looked like a human sheep she was crying. Why was she crying. Tommy went through his memories to figure who she was but at last there was nothing. Why can't he figure out who she was.

"Tommy what happened to you" What did she mean he looked at his reflection in the water. Oh that's what he looks like most of his face was bruised and he was crying tears of lava. He had numerous burn marks Dream must of threw his body into the lava. Not the most settling look if you asked him. He turned back to the women.

"I'm sorry but... who are you?" She gasped the tears were falling even faster. He was panicking now what should he do. He went to try wipe the tears away but the second the tear touched his hand he jumped back it hurt. Tommy forgot about that water and snow hurts.

"Tommy it's me Puffy... Captain Puffy don't you remember me" She sounded desperate for me to remember her. Is this what the voice meant by he won't remember certain things. If he's like ghostbur does that mean she was a bad person. Wait what if it's the opposite and he only remembers bad things. That actually makes more sense since the memories I have right now don't make me happy.

"It's good that I don't remember you" The wo- Puffy's eyes seemed to widen even more. That was bad worden wasn't it.

"I mean I only remember bad things so that means I liked you and you were a good memory" That made her smile she started stepping closer.

"Tommy I missed you and I'm glad that you liked me is it ok if I hug you" She started wiping her tears away he nodded silently a bit embarrassed to say it out loud. Puffy held Tommy in a tight hug or as tight as it could get because Tommy was only half as hard as a normal person he was really cold Puffy seemed to notice flinching a little. She started looking at his legs.

"Tommy why do you only float" That why she was looking at his legs. What's the nicest way to say that Dream basically broke them when beating him like a ragdoll.

"Dr- They don't work" Tommy decided not saying his name might be best after all he can't remember their relationship. Puffy froze for a second.

"You were about to say Dream weren't you" Puffy did not look happy. Tommy decided telling the truth might be better.

"You caught me, Dream broke them" Puffy did not wait a second for her next question.

"How did Dream break them" That caught him off guard. Jesus how many times would he be surprised.

"He was.. throwing me around like a ragdoll" He couldn't think of a way to sugar-coat it without lying.

"Puffy I want revenge... not just on Dream" He shouldn't have said that what if she left him.

"Tommy what if I told you I would help you" "I-I would like that"

"Well then I'll help you but first we have to see who you remember" How was he meant to find that out.

"How if I can't remember them than I can't say" Puffy thought for a second.

"We will go round talking to people introducing you as ghost you and you van say wither or not you remember them or not" That sounded like a good plan to him.

"Sounds like a plan"

"Before we do anything quick question do you remember sam" Should he tell her what if he's close to her. Wait no screw that guy he heard him beg for weeks and never even thought of helping him only giving him a 'the security' bla bla.

"Yes I remember Sam" Puffy widened her eyes at that.

"What did he do" 

"The entire time I was in the prison he ignored me like I didn't exist. I begged him to let me out the only thing I got was a message telling me that basically I was stuck there for a week. After the week was over he still didn't let me out and after that when Dream was beating me he watched and done nothing." Puffy looked shocked. Like she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Tommy is that really you" Another voice he could tell who belonged to.

"Why hello there Tubbo" There goes any positives he was seeing right now. He said Tubbos name with venom in his voice.

An audibly oh could be heard in sadness at the fact he remembered him. Meanwhile Tubbo was confused on why Tommy didn't seem happy to see him.

"Tommy what happened to you" oh so now he cares about him. Nice act he put on but he isn't stupid.

"Wouldn't you like to know, lets go Puffy not sure where but I don't want to be around him"

"But Tommy you were my best friend what's wrong"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU NEVER CONSIDERD ME AS YOUR FRIEND" He took a sigh. "You never considered my feelings I was just something you could use and never care about"

"What do you mean Tommy I do are about you" Tommy had to hold himself back.

"It wasn't that when you exiled me at the smallest threat or the fact you never listened to my side... all you cared about was power I could keep going on reasons why I have the right not to believe you" The lava tears where running down even faster there were stains on his shirt. Not like his shirt was already ruined it looked like it went through a shedding machine.

"Tubbo I think it's best you leave Tommy alone he is in enough pain" Puffy had stepped in to stop Tubbo from anything else sensing that Tommy was uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

Before anything else could happen Tommy started to float away. In all honesty Tommy had no idea where he was going he just wanted to leave. Puffy soon came after him leaving Tubbo by himself crying.

"Do you want to go back to your house" Puffy must have noticed he had no clue where to go.

"Can't the stupid egg parade are partying there" Puffy looked a mix between shocked and pure anger.

"Let's go to my house then" By the looks of it Puffy was about to curse out the stupid egg and go on a murder spree.

"That sounds nice... Puffy can I ask you something."

"Sure what is it" Puffy sounded very soft like when you try to comfort a small child.

"Can I go by something other than Tommy I am only a part of Tommy and he hated himself so it isn't positive" Puffy looked at him in an almost sorrowful matter.

"Of course what would you like to be called" Puffy smiled at him.

"Toast I know it's silly but I like it" 

"Sure plus it's not silly it's really nice" Toast smiled at that.

"Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Puffy isn't to out of character I only started watching her recently. I see her character as someone who posses a mother like bond with Tommy a bit like Toriel and Frisk out of Undertale except I guess Tommy is a bit closer to chara now.
> 
> Also I will try update as soon as I can also I might include some more of Puffys sheep features like hoe she would be fluffy because I really want to do a cute cuddling/sleeping scene no I am not shipping because Tommy is uncomfortable with that.
> 
> Until next time I just remembered I still don't have a name so lets go with Bumble


End file.
